Case 10: Lucy's Dilemma
by Lady of Wolves
Summary: With the mystery of Forbodium Castle solved and Alfendi's innocence proven, it has now been six months since the incident. Alfendi sees Lucy in a new light, which draws out "Potty" Prof even more than ever before. This causes a dilemma for his young assistant; will she run away like the rest, or be drawn like a moth to the flame? Warning: Mature Content and Violence Inside.
1. Chapter 1: Cat and Mouse

**Case 10: Lucy's Dilemma**

By Lady of Wolves

* * *

This is a story based off of the new game called _Layton Brothers: Mystery Room_, which was released on June 27th, 2013. It was developed by Level-5 for the apple's iOS, so I claim no rights to the characters in this story. This is a story made solely for entertainment and no profit will be made.

In order to understand the content of this story, it would be better to play the game first. So warning now: Do not read this if you hate spoilers! If you do not care, then please continue! After playing the game, I immediately wanted to write a story over the two main characters, Alfendi Layton and Lucy Baker. Also, I know Lucy talks in a Yorkshire accent, so I will do my best to accurately portray it like in the game.

This story will contain mature content and violence, so if you are not over the age of eighteen years old, please do not read this story. If you are, feel free to enjoy my story and to review for me please! I do so love reviews. They warm my heart.

* * *

With the mystery of Forbodium Castle solved and Alfendi's innocence proven, it has now been six months since the incident. Alfendi sees Lucy in a new light, which draws out "Potty" Prof even more than ever before. This causes a dilemma for his young assistant; will she run away like the rest, or be drawn like a moth to the flame? Warning: Mature Content and Violence Inside.

* * *

Chapter 1: Cat and Mouse

* * *

The glass of the window was cool to the touch under Lucy's fingers as she pressed her hand against it mournfully. To her dismay, instead of seeing a clear sky and beautiful, night weather, it was instead pouring heavy, hail filled rain.

There was no way now she would be able to leave any time soon and get home early like she hoped. _"By 'eck, doesn't a lass deserve to get some sleep around here?" She thought angrily. _ Out of nowhere, a loud boom of thunder was heard, causing her to jump in surprise on the sofa she was kneeling on while looking out the window.

Behind her, she heard a gentle laugh coming from the professor, who was still busy working on cases that needed to be solved, even though he had solved seven out of the ten from the pile already. "Scared of a little thunder and rain, Lucy?" He asked playfully. He stopped looking at his current case to look up at her; rewarding him with a lovely view of her ass that was always in those favorite white pants of hers. His eyes lingered for a moment before looking up and viewing the back of her head.

As she was turning her head to look at him, she quickly stuck out her tongue to him before answering his question. "Hardly, Prof! I was just surprised is all." With her head already turned, she maneuvered her body to now fully face the professor. However, instead of seeing him sitting at the desk like she was expecting, he was now suddenly right in front of her.

Gasping in surprise, she sunk back into the leather of the sofa to gain some distance between the two of them. Like a cat following its prey in the wild, Alfendi followed her movements as his arms shot out; his hands slamming into the leather on each side of her head and effectively trapping her between his body and the sofa.

He leaned his body close to hers to the point of having the tips of their noses touching together. With the professor so close to her now, she was able to instantly recognize the bright, red color of his hair that was disheveled all around his face and his amber eyes glaring into hers. "P-Potty Prof! What's got into you now, eh?" Lucy asked in confusion.

"Why do you taunt me, Lucy?" Alfendi asked. "You sit here innocently and yet you still find ways to interrupt my thoughts while I am trying to work. And then you _dare_ mock me?"

Lucy trembled as he spoke; but not out fear. She was quite used to his random behaviors with the amount of time she had spent with him over the last 10 months. Instead, she was trembling from feeling the warmth of his breaths ghosting across her lips from his close proximity. A little closer and she would be able to press her lips against his. A blush quickly appeared on her cheeks from the thought and instantly turned her head to look away from him; completely ignoring his question.

Alfendi growled at her movements as his hands grasped the sides of her face and jerked her back into looking him straight in the face. His fingers were tangled amongst strands of her honey, chin-length hair as he bared his teeth at her in frustration. "Ignore me again, and I will make sure to cut out that tongue you so love to stick out at me, Detective Constable Lucy." He threatened.

Glaring back at him, she was unfazed by his typical threats. "Like 'eck, Prof. Threaten me all you want, but you will never hurt me and you know it." In response to his threat, she stuck her tongue out once again at him to prove her point.

The moment that pink appendage escaped from between her lips, Alfendi wasted no time in coming in for the kill. His lips came crashing down onto hers; his lips surrounding her tongue and biting down on it roughly. The sudden pain caused Lucy to yelp in surprise and to open her mouth against his. The moment her mouth was open to his, Alfendi shoved his tongue deep into her mouth and coaxed her tongue to move with his.

Groaning at the feel of his slick tongue against hers, she willingly obliged with his request; allowing her tongue to do battle with his for dominance. Moaning in approval, Al slid a hand to the back of her head; effectively knocking off her peach colored cap as his other hand slid down her body until it came to the lower section of her back. With his hands in position, he quickly adjusted their bodies on the couch until he had her body crushed against his.

At the angle they were at on the couch, Lucy was now pressed against his body intimately; their groins pressed against each other. Gasping once more, Lucy pulled away from his lips and instantly tried to squirm away from his grasp. The action only caused a hiss of pleasure to escape from Al's lips as her sex was rubbing more against his hardening erection and only making her situation even worse. Realizing her mistake, she instead pressed her hands up against his chest and tried to shove him off of her.

"Instead of cutting out that tongue of yours, I think I found a better use for it, Lucy." Al purred out; ignoring her attempts at freedom. With his hand at the back of her head, he quickly grasped strands of her hair and jerked roughly; forcing her head to lean backwards as he kept a firm grip on her hair to prevent escape. With her neck better exposed to him, Al quickly swooped down and pressed his lips against her neck; trailing kisses gently up and down the flesh.

Tired of just kissing her neck, he started to nibble on the skin until he reached her ear. Taking the earlobe into his mouth, he suckled on the flesh until deciding to bite down on it roughly. The sensations of both pleasure and pain caused Lucy to cry out as her hands gripped the material of his stripped shirt. Encouraged by the sounds coming from her lips, Al began to grind his now fully erect member against her own sex to relieve the ache he was feeling.

His movements caused waves of pleasure to shoot throughout her body; causing her pussy to start to become wet from arousal. She shuddered against his body and made whimpers of need as her legs quickly wrapped his waist and tightened around him. Suddenly wanting to feel flesh, she surprised him by sliding her hands under his shirt and moving up his firm chest; causing the material to bunch up and expose his chest to her red, lust-filled eyes. Her hands ran along his bare flesh as she took in the sight of his body. As a virgin, she had never seen a naked man before, so just seeing his chest made her desire to see more of him unclothed.

Alfendi shuddered at the feel of her hands on his body, but made no attempts at stopping her innocent touches. If she wanted to explore his body, then she would be welcomed to do so.

"_**How corruptible she is, wouldn't you agree, Al?" Potty Prof asked.**_

"_She is not ready for something like this! And she is my assistant. This sort of behavior is not allowed between colleagues and you know it, so stop this at once." Placid Prof replied. _

"_**I do not plan to let her go, so everyone else can go fuck themselves. Try anything to make her leave, and you will regret it. So how about just join the fun and stop always being a pussy." He dangerously said. **_

At hearing no response back, Potty Prof smirked in triumph and took in the sight of his lovely assistant. Her face was flushed with innocent pleasure with her hair in a tangled mess; her lips plump and red from being kissed. It reminded him of that night five months ago in this very room, when things started to change drastically between the two of them.

* * *

_It was a month after the Forbodium Castle disaster, and things were finally starting to get back to normal at Scotland Yard. The commissioner was hounded by paparazzi and any other form of news media for information about former inspector Justin Lawson and Keelan Makepeace, who turned out to be involved together with the Jigsaw Killings. Lawson never said why, but Alfendi assumed it had to do with using his power to get rid of criminals for the greater good of the innocents on the streets. Whatever his reasons, Lawson was convicted to prison for the remaining years of his life. _

_Thinking of Lawson only made Al's blood begin to boil; causing his hair to change color. To think that a man could use a pitiful brainwashing book on a mind like his while he was injured infuriated him beyond belief. If it was not for Lawson, he would not be stuck having a weak side of himself. Needing some kind of release to get rid of his pent up anger, he suddenly snarled and threw a book across the room while sitting on his chair behind his desk. The crashing sound caused his assistant, who was sitting on the couch looking at a file, to jump in surprise. The action caused the papers in her file to fly out of her grasp and to scatter messily all over the floor in front of her. "Bugger!" She cried out. _

_Getting on her knees, she started to scoop up the papers and bring them into her arms, but the professor chose that moment to walk over to her and suddenly shove her roughly against the couch; forcing the papers to return back to the ground. Looking up at him in surprise, she saw his amber eyes glaring daggers down at her as he stood there. "How many times have I told you to stop being a clumsy fool, Lucy?" He snarled. _

_Huffing in annoyance at his behavior, she stood up from the ground and brushed off her clothes. "Summat wrong, Potty Prof? You have been popping out more these days." She asked._

_His amber eyes peered at her from behind his hair; his mind moving a mile a minute. He was still not used to having someone brush off his behavior as if it was nothing. Everyone else either cringed or ran away from him as if he was the plague, but not Lucy. In fact, if it was not for her, he would be in prison this very moment instead of inspector Lawson. Her desire to never give up and solve a case attracted him to her; it did from day one in fact. However, he expected her to leave once she saw his real self and tried not to think much about his attraction to her. But seeing her standing there in front of him still made him suddenly burn with need to touch her._

_Suddenly smiling at her, Alfendi gazed into her eyes. "Lucy, I have a new case that needs solving immediately." He said out of the blue._

_Wary at the sight of his smile, Lucy's right eyebrow rose in question. "What kind of case?" She asked. Usually a smiling potty prof never meant anything good for her or anyone else at the receiving end of it. _

_Quickly moving forward to her, Alfendi wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his face down close to hers. "In this case, I need to discover whether or not you desire me as much as I desire you, my little assistant." Without waiting for an answer, he pressed his lips firmly against hers and groaned at the taste of her. She tasted as exquisite as he imagined for their first kiss. _

_In response, Lucy could only stand still in shock as the professor was kissing her. Her body had no idea what to do, but her mind was screaming in excitement. She had feared that the professor was attracted to Hilda, so she never made any moves out of fear of rejection and ruining their working relationship. But now that the professor was making the first move, she knew her answer at last. _

_Lucy tentatively pressed her lips back against his; doing her best to copy his movements. The moment Al felt her responding back to him, he was inwardly smirking in victory. So the feeling was mutual between them then; wonderful! Growling in satisfaction, he deepened the kiss between them before his tongue escaped from his lips in order to lick at her bottom lip. After licking it, he brought the lip between his teeth and nibbled on the tender flesh. Satisfied that her lips were now swollen, Alfendi pulled away from her and smirked at her half-closed eyes while sporting a blush on her cheeks._

"_Just as I thought; 100% sure. I am never wrong." He laughed deeply before releasing Lucy from his grip. His words suddenly made her scowl in annoyance. Her first kiss and of course he has to act like it was nothing. Huffing, she threw up her arms and stalked away from him. She slammed the door behind her as hard as she could, but she could still hear his laughter ringing in her ears._

_From that moment on, Alfendi was constantly keeping Lucy on her toes while he was the potty prof. He found every moment he could to touch her, especially when left alone together in the Mystery Room, which was quite often. He wanted his intentions made clear; he would have her; sooner or later. The sexual tension between them was building up over the months as a result._

* * *

Brought back to the moment, Alfendi eagerly removed his white coat from his body and allowed it to fall to the ground around his feet. Once the coat was gone from his body, he immediately went to working on removing his shirt.

However, the sound of knocking at the door instantly made his hands pause at what they were doing. Snarling in anger at being interrupted, he yelled as loud as he could at the person behind the door. "Unless you wish to forfeit your life at this very second, I suggest you leave immediately and do not bother me again for the rest of the day!"

For a moment no sound was heard until a trembling voice was at last speaking. "I-I am sorry, sir… But I was told to come down here to tell you that the commissioner wishes to speak with you and detective Lucy about an important case. He says to come as soon as you can." As soon as he was finished, the man ran off down the hallway to escape the wrath of the inspector. Recognizing that the voice belonged to junior detective Hague, Al snarled in annoyance at the commissioner sending a lapdog to deliver his news.

Looking down at Lucy, he could clearly tell that she was embarrassed about almost getting caught at work with her boss. Her hands were fumbling with her clothing and hair to try and straighten up as if nothing had happened. Never one to be ignored, Al surprised her by thrusting his groin against hers roughly. "Do not think for a second that this is over between us, Lucy. I will have you under me and screaming my name." He growled huskily.

Blushing at his bold statement, Lucy simply turned her nose up at him in defiance. "If you think I will be easy, prof, then you have another thing coming to ya. I expect to be treated like someone who is your lass and not some lady of the night, so off you go." She quickly pushed him off of her and stood up from the couch; her eyes completely ignoring his face. Now free, she used her time to put her cap back on and get rid of the wrinkles on her clothing.

However, she felt a hand slip into her own and grasp her fingers gingerly. The action made her look back at the prof, whose hair was back to being a burgundy color and no longer looking disheveled, indicating that placid prof was back in control. "Lucy, I apologize. You are right, of course. You are not some whore, and I should not be treating you like one. I truly care for you and I want things to be right between us, so how about we do this right? We could go see a movie tomorrow night and see how things go from there."

A nervous blush was on his face as his other hand rubbed at the back of his head sheepishly while awaiting her response. Pretending to think it over, Lucy hummed thoughtfully and brought her other hand to her chin; one of her fingers tapping away at it. "Deal." She finally agreed. "I get to pick the movie though, so until then, keep your hands to yourself, prof. Also, get to looking proper. The commissioner is waiting for us!"

With the professor thoroughly chastised, she immediately made a beeline for the door and escaped into the hallway before he could do anything else to her. Releasing a breath once she was outside, she shakily brought her hands to her face and sighed. _"Aye, Lucy. You got yourself into a mess now." She thought._

While Lucy was hiding outside, Al was staring at the door as a smirk slowly appeared on his face. A dangerous look came across his face for a moment before disappearing.

"_**She says she does not want to be treated like a whore, but yet her body cries out to be shown all the pleasure that I can give her." Potty Prof said.**_

"_This is Lucy we are talking about. I won't scare her off just because of how you treat her. She deserves to be treated better; even made my girlfriend first." Placid prof said._

"_**I saw the way she looks at me. She enjoys the way I treat her, while you act like a ten year boy that has no clue about what he is doing. It is no wonder women have avoided you the last four years. Grow a pair!" Potty Prof hissed out.**_

Shaking his bright, red hair out of his eyes, potty prof brought his hand to his face and gazed at the door once more. _**"Ready or not, here I come." **_Uncaring that the commissioner would be waiting for him, he took his time adjusting himself back to looking normal until he felt ready to leave. Whistling a tune, he grabbed the door handle and exited through the door; his feet carrying him along to the office he needed upstairs and to the one thing he desired most; _Lucy._

* * *

Yay! First chapter of my new series is now completed. I hope I did well enough with Lucy's accent and Alfendi's split personality. If I need to fix something, please let me know and I will correct it as soon as I can. As for updates, look out for at least one update a week between Monday-Wednesday nights. Until the next update, please review and let me know if you enjoy my story so far or not. Thanks!

~Lady of Wolves


	2. Chapter 2: The Case

**Case 10: Lucy's Dilemma**

By: Lady of Wolves

* * *

Chapter Two: The Case

* * *

_Previously..._

Shaking his bright, red hair out of his eyes, potty prof brought his hand to his face and gazed at the door once more. _**"Ready or not, here I come." **_Uncaring that the commissioner would be waiting for him, he took his time adjusting himself back to looking normal until he felt ready to leave. Whistling a tune, he grabbed the door handle and exited through the door; his feet carrying him along to the office he needed upstairs and to the one thing he desired most; _Lucy._

* * *

_Now…_

Lucy was already sitting in a chair across from the Commissioner when she heard the sound of the door opening behind her. Without having to look, she knew already it was the professor coming into the office. Shifting nervously on the chair, she kept her gaze on Barton as Alfendi took the seat next to her; never saying a word the entire time.

Barton glanced between the two before shrugging his shoulders in confusion. "I appreciate the both of you coming as quick as you could, though perhaps next time try not to scare off my junior detective, Alfendi." He said.

Placid Prof scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "My apologies, Commissioner. I was not myself." Nodding his head in understanding, Barton continued. "I am afraid I brought you both here for bad news, which is sadly the case most of the time here at Scotland Yard." Breathing out a sigh, his gaze fell upon Alfendi. "Since you are my top inspector here, I see no one else better to solve the case I have for you, though I was hoping it would not come to that."

Interest suddenly peaked; Alfendi leaned forward in his chair in anticipation. "What exactly is the case, Commissioner?" He asked. Beside him, Lucy watched the way the professor was becoming excited at the thought of a case, but what peaked her interest was the last statement the Commissioner had said.

"Over the last several months, Scotland Yard has kept quiet a series of murders that have been happening. Considering what happened with Lawson, I did not want the press to get news of more murders so quickly; it would just rile them up again. So far, eight women have been killed, all of which we believe have been killed by the same person based on the evidence we have collected." Reaching into his desk, Barton pulled out a thick, yellow case file and handed it over to Alfendi. "In the file, you will find all the information you need on each murder." He stated.

Taking the file quickly, Alfendi started to go through the numerous cases like a child in a store full of toys. Looking away from the professor, she turned towards the Commissioner. "Ee, sir? If eight lasses were murdered, why are we suddenly bein' told?" She asked.

Barton's moustache crinkled as he smiled at Lucy. "Excellent question, Detective. At first we did not realize that the first few women killed were connected in any way. We thought each one was just a random murder. But when more came up, we started to realize that each one was connected to each other; it simply took time for our officers to dig deeper into their lives. Based on our current investigations, each woman worked for… establishments meant to entertain men." Letting out a small cough, Barton looked away from Lucy after finishing his statement.

It took a moment for Lucy to realize what the Commissioner was talking about before a blush appeared on her face. As a detective, she was used to having to deal with people like prostitutes occasionally on the street, but she had never been to a place like a strip club or any other establishment of that sort of "nature."

Looking back at Lucy, who was equally embarrassed as he was, Barton nervously squeezed his hands together. "This is why I have asked the two of you to come in today. We need Alfendi's experience in solving the puzzle of these murders, but most of all, we need you, Detective."

Sitting up straighter, Lucy blinked in confusion. "Eh, why me?"

Barton looked over at Alfendi, who was ignoring the two of them as he continued to go through the file. Deciding it was better to just get it done with; Barton quickly said what he had to. "Since we have no one else in the force who is as young or… attractive enough for this job, we have selected you to go undercover and work at one of those establishments in order to draw out the murderer and arrest him or her before any more women are killed. You will not be alone though. Alfendi will go undercover with you as a new patron to your establishment and keep an eye on you the entire time."

After he was done speaking, Barton could see how much paler Lucy had gotten at the prospect. He truly did not wish to send her, especially for having been here less than a year, but he had no other options, and the murders were escalating quickly. Before he could get another word in, he suddenly cringed when a pair of hands slammed down onto his desk and the face of an enraged inspector was right before him.

"_**I dare you to repeat those words again, old man. Because I will not allow filthy, disgusting baboons looking at my Lucy as if they want to fuck her just because YOU cannot do your JOB." **_Alfendi snarled as his wild gaze held the Commissioner's in a staring contest.

Worrying for the safety of the Commissioner, Lucy quickly stood up from her chair and shoved her way in front of the professor; effectively blocking his view. She placed her hands onto his shoulders and squeezed them gently, causing the professor to snap his attention to her face. His wild, red hair hung in front of his face as his amber eyes burned with fury. "Potty Prof, you are a bit het up; calm down." She urged him.

Alfendi clenched his hands at his sides as he shook with rage at the idea that the Commissioner would dare suggest. Looking into the beautiful red eyes of his assistant, he immediately grabbed at her right hand on his shoulder and suddenly turned away from her. His grip caused Lucy to drag after him, but she fought against his pull and yanked her hand free. "Potty Prof, no! This is my job! And I plan to do it." She yelled.

Alfendi froze at where he was standing; his body tense from the words he just heard. Without turning to look back at her, he growled out viciously. "So you want to be displayed like a whore in front of complete strangers? Then be my guest, you stupid woman."

A hurt look crossed over Lucy's face as the professor quickly exited the office; the door slamming behind him. Leaving behind him was an air of awkward tension that could be cut with a knife.

Refusing to cry in front of the Commissioner, Lucy took in a deep breath before turning around and looking back at him. In his gaze, she saw pity and understanding. Ignoring what she saw, she walked back over to the desk and picked up the file that the professor left behind. Sitting back down onto a chair, she plopped the file down onto her lap and opened the file; her gaze falling onto the first page that was filled with information as the commissioner quietly observed her.

**_Victim Number 1:_**

_Name: Pippa Scottsdale_

_Found dead in an alleyway behind a club. Was wearing a coat, but underneath had on only a pair of panties and bra. Besides those, also a red, garnet necklace around her neck. Cause of death was a stab wound to her back and stomach._

**_Victim Number 2:_**

_Name: Molly Smith_

_Found dead in a dumpster behind a restaurant. Was wearing a tank top and skirt with heels. Had several pairs of bracelets around her wrists that appear to be amethyst. Cause of death was strangulation. _

The file was filled with information similar to the rest of the victims. All women found dead behind some kind of building, but each killed in a different manner. She could see why the commissioner and the rest of the officers were lost at first; nothing put the victims together except for their professions. Bringing a hand to her chin thoughtfully, Lucy narrowed her eyes as the gears in her mind worked away. _"If the Prof were here, he would be tellin' me not is all what it seems." She thought._

Flipping through the pages, she grabbed each of the victim's photos and observed each one more carefully. Remembering her training, she focused more on the smaller details she found in the pictures. Each woman had nothing left on her but her clothes and jewelry, which made no sense. The rest of their possessions were nowhere to be found, but yet the killer left behind expensive jewelry?

Now focusing on the jewelry she saw in the photos, she went through each one until she came to the eighth picture. "_Interesting… Each lass may have been wearin' jewelry, but each kind were different; none bein' the same to another lass. That is dead fishy, aye. What if…"_

Suddenly jerking up in her seat, Lucy felt as if a light bulb went off in her head. A huge grin plastered itself on her face as she waved a picture excitedly in the air. "Sir! I know how the killer chooses his women." She said.

Getting up from her seat, she quickly grabbed all the photos and laid them out across the desk for the commissioner to see. Her right index finger instantly pointed out the first victim with the garnet necklace. "The killer picks his women by their jewelry. If ya take a look at each lass, you start to see a pattern. He kills int' order of birthstones! It all makes sense, aye!" She said excitedly.

Looking at each photo more closely now, the Commissioner suddenly saw what she meant. Following the order of death, it became clear to him now. "_Garnets, amethyst, aquamarine, diamonds, emeralds, pearls, rubies, and finally peridots. That would mean…" _

Quickly looking up at Lucy with a serious expression, he spoke up. "Now is not the time to get excited, Lucy. I am glad you saw the connection, but if this is true, then that means the killer plans on killing four more women before he is done, and that means the next woman will be wearing sapphires." Nodding in agreement, Lucy folded her arms across her chest.

"Then I am glad I agreed to this case, then. If goin' undercover means savin' the lives of four lasses, then I would be honored to do so. But you have to know, sir. I have never done summat like this before, so I could completely flub this up before it even starts." She said nervously.

Folding his arms on the desk, he looked into Lucy's eyes. "I know, which is why I assigned Alfendi with you. Since he is your mentor, he will be able to help as you two go undercover. Also, I have never seen two people work better together than you and Alfendi; the two of you have demonstrated that well enough in the past year." He smiled finally as his eyes twinkled with hidden mirth as he watched Lucy's cheeks redden with a blush. He grinned knowingly as he reached towards another drawer in his desk.

Opening the drawer, he pulled out more papers and handed them over to Lucy. "These papers talk about you and Alfendi's new assignment, which you will give to the manager of the establishment that you will be heading to. In two days' time, the two of you will arrive at _The Canary _and begin your work. We chose this place simply because it is in the area of the other victims, especially since he has targeted no one from there yet, so it is a good place to start. Sadly, we have no leads on what the killer could look like, but based on what you have learned, be sure to always have sapphires on. I will inform the manager to forbid any women to wear them besides you." He stated.

Lucy simply nodded her head as she half-listened to his explanation. She held the papers close to her chest as she thought about _The Canary._ Based on what she already knew about the place, it was a very expensive establishment; only catering to the wealthiest in the city, so the women had to be the best of the best for their clients. Cringing at the thought, she glanced down at her body and wondered why they could not send someone like Hilda on this case. She had the beauty and curves for this sort of thing.

Tilting his side to side, the Commissioner coughed loudly; which immediately drew Lucy's attention back to him. Embarrassed at being caught sidetracked, she quickly gathered up all the papers on his desk and brought them into her arms. She organized them to rest in one arm as her other arm came out as she saluted to her commanding officer. "Thank ya for trustin' me on this case, sir. I promise not to let ya down, aye." She said.

"It is not you I worry about, Lucy. It is Alfendi that concerns me. I have never seen him… react so defensively about someone before. In all the years of knowing him, he has never shown interest about caring about somebody besides criminals. I think your cheerful behavior is starting to rub off on his real side." He said as he saluted back to Lucy. He may be old, but he still saw the signs of love between people. And with how the two of them acted between each other, it could not be more obvious. He should have been warning against such behavior, but Alfendi needed Lucy more than he knew. Shrugging his shoulders, he stood up from his chair and walked over to the door and opened it for Lucy. "Good luck, Detective Constable."

Smiling broadly at him, she saluted once more towards him as she left the office. As she was walking down the hallway, she had the inkling suspicion that the Commissioner knew something was going on between her and the professor, and that he supported it for some reason. Deciding not to think more about it, she headed down the steps in order to get back to the Mystery Room. She was dreading another confrontation with the professor, but knew it had to be done today.

* * *

Once the door was closed, the Commissioner walked back to his desk and quickly went to dialing on his phone. Considering the events that just transpired, he figured it was about time to inform Hershel of his son's behavior.

* * *

As Lucy was approaching the Mystery Room, she quickly noticed how several officers were surrounding the door and whispering amongst each other. Knowing the professor must have done something, she approached one of the officers that she knew. "By 'eck, why the huddle, Michael?" She asked.

Michael, who had dark brown hair and strikingly deep, blue eyes, turned towards Lucy and sheepishly looked away. "Sorry, detective. But some of the guys heard a large racket going on over here and came to see what was wrong. When we tried to talk to the inspector inside, he kept screaming at us and throwing books at the door." He said.

Pushing a piece of hair out of her face, Lucy sighed in frustration. For a man that was older than her, the professor was acting like a child about the whole situation. But that was simply how he was; if things did not turn out the way he wanted it, he would make sure it did.

Tired of everyone being around now, she threw up her arms and yelled loudly. "Bugger off, ya nosey rats! Before the prof decides to come out." Her threat instantly had its desired effect, causing everyone to quickly run away from the door. Finally alone, she slowly walked into the Mystery Room. Poking her head in, she looked around to make sure no books were flying towards her face before her eyes fell on the professor, who had decided to lie on the ground.

"Eh, Prof. I see all that book throwin' made ya tired." Her voice made the professor briefly turn his head and look at her before going back to starring at the ceiling. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, she gently placed the paperwork onto the desk before closing the door and locking it. Once she knew no one would be bothering them, she walked over to the professor and sat down Indian style beside him. She tried not to giggle at the pout he had on his face.

"Ya know, I should be the one poutin'. I was called a whore; not you." She said in order to try and lighten the mood. When the professor looked at her again, she immediately noticed how his hair was back to a burgundy shade. Placid Prof quickly sat up and brought his hands to her face; cupping her cheeks affectionately.

"Forgive me, Lucy. You will never be a whore in my eyes. I did not mean a word of what I said to you." He said with sincerity. Lucy leaned into his touch as his amber eyes gazed into hers with sadness. "You are forgiven, prof." She said.

Sagging in relief, placid prof leaned his body towards hers until his forehead was resting against hers. "For once, both parts of me agree on something: The thought of other men looking at you like that… It infuriates us beyond belief. But I also understand why you want to do this. Seeing you do this only reminds me why I care about you in the first place." He replied.

Lucy smiled at him happily before placing a chaste kiss onto his lips. "Good, because I found another connection int' case after you left, which will help us draw out the killer." She said. The professor raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Lucy quickly filled him in on what she and the commissioner had discussed earlier. Once she was finished, Alfendi was already rubbing his stubbly chin in thought.

"Based on the facts, _The Canary _stands a good chance with having the killer arrive there. After killing eight women, he is probably feeling overconfident on his skills in avoiding detection by the police. Hopefully we can get in and get out without any issues." He stated.

"Aye, I hope so too, prof. But how am I supposed to entertain men when I…" She bit her lip to stop from speaking in embarrassment. She was a virgin, and thus had no experience in trying to seduce men whatsoever, let alone look sexy and appealing. How was the professor supposed to help her in those areas?

Lucy groaned in frustration when she suddenly felt the professor's thumb trace her bottom lip tenderly. Forgetting she was chewing her lip, she released her grip and looked into the professor's eyes. His amber eyes were intense as he watched her every moment. Suddenly remembering how close she was to him, she tried to stand up, but his arms instantly wrapped around her waist.

Using their positions to his advantage, he maneuvered Lucy's body to lie down on the ground with him leaning on top of her. He brought his face close to hers until his lips were brushing against hers intimately.

Timidly, placid prof pressed his lips against hers as if it was the first time he was kissing her. Responding eagerly, she pressed her lips back against his as her arms wrapped around his neck. Her fingers ran through his long, burgundy hair that had become a mess from his earlier tantrum, causing the professor to shudder at the sensation.

However, Lucy suddenly felt the professor tense up as he groaned near her face. Once she saw his hair become bright red, she felt herself tense up as well to prepare for a lashing from potty prof. When the professor opened his eyes again, they immediately locked with hers; openly showing his desire for her and his anger at the same time.

"My dear Lucy. What am I going to do with you? You find every means you can to taunt me. How do you expect me to keep my hands off you once I see you at _The Canary?_ Let alone trying not to kill every man at that establishment and rip out their eyes." He growled lowly at her as he pressed his body closer into hers.

"Not to be a tease, prof, but you will be trainin' me, remember? You will have to use your hands to show me what to do in order to know how to perform for men." She stated. If anyone was going to help her in this case, then she was glad the professor was going to be the one to do it. The thought of another officer helping her made her feel highly uncomfortable.

Grinning broadly at her, he ran his hands down her body slowly until they came to rest at her hips. "Well then, assistant. How about we have our first lesson tonight after that date of ours? _My place." _He purred suggestively.

"Sounds like a plan, potty prof." She giggled at him before squirming out of his grasp and standing up. Sticking her tongue out at him, she went to the door and unlocked it before leaving it wide open. "Until then, we have work to do." She said.

* * *

And thus ends chapter two of the series. I hope you all enjoyed it. I found it quite fun trying to create a killer, especially since this my first series involving mystery. And yes, for those curious, lemon content will be coming, but not right away. I plan to tease first before the big event happens, because giving it away right off the bat can be boring. Anyways, until next week, please review for me!

~Lady of Wolves


	3. Chapter 3: The Surprise

**Case 10: Lucy's Dilemma**

By: Lady of Wolves

* * *

Chapter 3: The Surprise

* * *

_Previously…_

"Sounds like a plan, potty prof." She giggled at him before squirming out of his grasp and standing up. Sticking her tongue out at him, she went to the door and unlocked it before leaving it wide open. "Until then, we have work to do." She said.

* * *

_Now…_

After three more hours of working with the professor in the Mystery Room, Lucy was able to let out a sigh of relief once she stepped out the front door of Scotland Yard. Even though she made sure to keep the door to the Mystery Room wide open to the public to prevent further _incidents, _the professor still found ways of getting under her skin the entire time. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and index finger as a memory flashed before her eyes; the one that stood out the most to her.

* * *

_With the professor back to being his placid self, Lucy felt safe enough to stand over him as he worked over a minor case that had been waiting on his desk all day. It was always fascinating each time she watched him use what he dubbed "The Crime Scene Reconstruction Machine." He was able to do his work without having to leave his office, which seemed to suit him just fine. _

_At first she found it odd since she expected her work to always be out of the office, but the professor had grown on her over the past year. She now dreaded leaving the office. It meant spending less time with him, and something bad usually happened. First at the castle, and now being stuck working at a gentleman's club. _

_Without realizing it, she released an annoyed sigh as she was drifting in her thoughts. With being so close to the professor, he immediately picked up on the sound and turned his head to look up at her. "Something wrong, Lucy?" He asked._

_At hearing his question, Lucy did her best to act it off by rearranging her cap on her head and gave him one of her iconic grins. "Just the fact that this case is too easy, aye. Too Borin'." She said nonchalantly._

_Quirking an eyebrow at her comment, the professor simply shrugged his shoulders, forcing the newspapers in his coat pockets to crinkle as he went back to working on the case. After a few more minutes of working on it, he had quickly deduced who the murderer was. With the case done, he simply tossed the file to the "finished" pile and looked over at the "unsolved" pile, which consisted of two more files in it. Tapping his slender fingers against the wood of the desk, the professor hummed quietly to himself in thought._

_While the professor was thinking, Lucy suddenly felt parched. Needing a drink, she went over to water dispenser that she had installed in the back of the room. She was tired of having to leave the room for a drink when it was simply easier to have one here. Grasping a small, white cup, she placed it under the faucet. Her index finger pushed down on the button, allowing water to flow down into the cup smoothly. As she was raising the cup to her lips, she heard words being whispered into her ear._

"_Thirsty, dear Lucy?" The professor said. _

_Startled at his sudden appearance, Lucy was unable to control her movements as the cup she was holding was suddenly lost from her grip and flying into the air. With gravity always doing its job, the water in the cup found its way all over the clothing of Lucy._

_Chuckling in amusement behind her, the potty professor leaned back down to her ear and whispered again. "Why is it that you are always __**wet**__ around me, Lucy?" Before pulling away, he allowed the tip of his tongue to drag along the lobe of her ear teasingly. Satisfied at his work, he went back to his desk to finish the last two files._

_Lucy simply stood there as she allowed her emotions to calm down. Even with all of the time she spent with the professor, she was still unused to his behavior. She never knew when to expect potty or placid professor, so she was always being kept on her toes. It both excited her and made her nervous all the more. Even more, she felt like the two personalities were starting to gain common ground when it came to their feelings for her. Placid professor would treat her with all the respect of a gentleman (when potty professor was not interrupting), while potty professor was coming out more and more to express his sexual desire for her. She desired him, but simply did not have the experience to act it out like he could._

_Huffing in annoyance now, Lucy turned around and walked over to the desk. She was an adult as much as he was, even if he was older than her by a few years. She could handle him better than anyone and he knew it._

_Crossing her arms over her now wet jacket, she glared down into his amber eyes, which were filled with mirth at seeing her expression. "Ya know, prof. You will have to try harder than that to get under my skin." She said._

_Loving the idea of a challenge, the potty professor grinned at her. "I plan to do so tonight, dear Lucy. Or have you forgotten our little date and training afterwards?" He said triumphantly._

* * *

Speaking of a date tonight, Lucy needed to get home quickly to prepare herself for the professor. She needed to meet him within an hour at a movie theater and she was definitely not going to do it in clothes that were wet earlier. Glancing down at her clothes, she sighed in relief when she saw no water spots remaining; especially not on her white pants. It would have embarrassed her to death to run home looking like a mess.

Stepping down the steps of Scotland Yard and turning around the corner of the building, she quickly started to run down the sidewalk to head home. Thankfully for her, she only lived a couple blocks away from her place of work. It saved her a fortune since she was able to avoid spending money on a car. In London, it was simply too crowded and expensive to have one unlike how Americans were able to enjoy them.

After several minutes of running, she came to her apartment complex. Since she lived on the second floor, she took her usual route of running up the stairways instead of using the elevator. As a detective, she needed to stay in shape as much as possible, so she used every opportunity she could to keep healthy. Upon reaching B10, she pulled out her apartment key and placed it into the door lock. Hearing it click open, she pushed open her door and stepped in as her hand closed the door behind her.

Smiling in content to be home at last, she made a beeline for her bedroom. Before taking her shower, she would need to find some clothes to wear first. Walking over to her small closet, she opened the door and peered inside at the contents. Scrunching her nose, she pondered on what would be suitable for a first date.

Her hands browsed through each article of clothing before stopping at a dress. Looking at it carefully, she gingerly pulled it out of the closet to inspect it further. Like her eyes, it was the color of red. It had a heart-shaped neckline with no straps; just a zipper in the back of it. Placing it against her body, she peered down and noticed how it came to barely rest above her knees.

Without any further thought, she placed the dress down onto her queen sized mattress. With the dress picked out, she made quick work of finding matching shoes to go with it, as well as a couple of pieces of jewelry. Grinning happily at her ensemble, she left the bedroom to go into the bathroom that was across from her room.

Lucy made quick work of her dirty clothing as each article was peeled off of her body and dropped onto the ground. Now completely nude, she peered at herself in the mirror above her sink. At seeing her reflection, her hands started to wander down her body until they stopped and cupped her small, 34A breasts. Frowning at the sight, she sighed and looked away from the mirror in order to step toward the shower. She opened the glass door and turned the knob for hot water; which immediately began to spray. She tested the temperature for about a minute before finding it satisfying as her body walked in; her hand closing the door shut.

Lucy sighed in bliss when she felt the hot water cascading down her body. _"Whoever invented the shower is a God." She thought. _After such a stressful day at work, a hot shower was simply what she needed at the moment to ease away her tensions. Instead of rushing like she planned, she allowed the water to ease away her aches for several minutes. Satisfied, she went to the bar of soap that was sitting in a tray and grasped it firmly in her hands to prevent it from slipping away.

Making sure to get every inch of her body, she lathered the soap thoroughly on her skin to get rid of any sweat and dirt on her body that had built up from her run. With the sound of the water ringing in her ears and being distracted with the soap, Lucy never heard the sound of the shower door being opened. Just as she was about to rinse the soap off of her body, a pair of lips tickled at her ear as they whispered huskily. "Pity. I do so enjoy seeing you dirty." Said the voice of a man.

Lucy jumped in fright, ready to scream in terror until a large hand clamped over her mouth to prevent any screams from escaping. The other arm wrapped around her waist and shoved her body roughly against his. As she turned her head to look at her assailant, she quickly realized that it was the professor with his bright, wet red hair clinging to his face as one amber eye gazed at her with amusement and desire.

"For a detective, you really are horrible. You did not even lock your door, stupid girl. Anyone could have walked in here and had their way with you. Can't have that, can we?" He growled lowly at her as he thrusted his hard cock against her bare ass.

Following her instincts, she opened her mouth and quickly sunk her teeth into the professor's hand that was covering her mouth. Hissing in pain, Alfendi quickly pulled his hand away, allowing Lucy the chance to finally speak.

"What the 'eck, prof! W-Why are ya here!?" She yelled angrily. However, her anger was quickly replaced with embarrassment when she suddenly realized that not only was she naked, but so was the professor. Feeling the need to escape like an animal caught in a trap, she started to squirm out of his grasp, but his arm further tightened around her body; holding her hostage as the water continued to cascade down their bodies.

Purring in delight, the professor suddenly spun her body around; the action giving him full viewing pleasure to her nude body. Without giving her chance to process what was happening, he quickly pushed her body against the cool tiles of the shower until her back was pressed against them, with her front covered by his own body. Both his hands shot out to her wrists and brought them above her head; pinning them there effectively.

Leaning his head down, his lips brushed against hers sensually as his tongue darted out to lick at her wet lips before answering her question. "I am here because I did not want to wait. So I simply followed you home and waited until you came into the bathroom, which I was 98.6% confident in you doing so." He smirked at her as he suddenly rubbed his hard cock against her own groin; making sure that he rubbed up against her clit on purpose.

Lucy moaned in surprise at the sensation, but refused to look him in the eyes as she turned her head towards the side in utter embarrassment. "P-Prof… You need to leave." She whimpered out quietly as she tried to ignore the feeling of his wet, toned body pressing against hers intimately.

The professor buried his face into the crook of Lucy's neck as he inhaled her clean, sweet scent before trailing his tongue slowly down her neck until resting at the top of her breasts. "You want me as much as I want you, Lucy. Why deny this…" He emphasized his point by trailing his tongue down further until resting at a hard nipple, which he encircled with his tongue. His ears were met with the music of Lucy's moans as he pleasured her with his mouth eagerly. Wanting to hear more of it, he brought the nipple into his mouth and started to suckle on the nub harshly as his teeth occasionally grazed on it.

Lucy immediately bucked against him as she tried to force her breast closer against his face, but his body held hers firmly in place. Seeing her resolve to fight him start to weaken, he released one of his hands from her wrists, allowing only one to hold up both as his now free hand come down to her neglected breast. His thumb and index finger pinched at the nipple on it as his mouth continued to suckle on her other one.

Lucy's face started to become flush with desire as she started to feel her body become aroused from his administrations. If she did not stop this now and get placid professor back in control, then potty professor will undoubtedly let this progress farther than she was ready for at the moment.

"P-Prof…" She moaned quietly at him. "Let me touch you."

Surprised at her request, the professor released her nipple from his mouth and moved his head back up to gaze into her red eyes. Seeing only desire in return, he slowly released her hands from his grasp. "Call me Al, Lucy." He asked.

With her hands now free, she slowly brought them down and rested them on his wet, naked chest. The tips of her fingers gently trailed up and down his chest as her eyes took in his body. He was lean like she knew, but she could still feel the hidden muscles under his skin. As she gazed at his body, she was immediately drawn to his hard cock that was still pressed against her body.

Knowing her face was turning even redder by the second, she was unable to look away as she gazed at his cock. She was certainly a virgin, but she knew a well-endowed male when she saw one. As if sensing her thoughts, the professor smirked at her. "Like what you see?" He asked.

Jerking her gaze away, she suddenly remembered what she was trying to do in the first place; _get away._ Doing the first thing she could think of, she wrapped her hand around his hard, firm cock and started to pump her hand up and down it quickly. The sensation immediately caused the professor to close his eyes as he choked back a cry of surprise. At seeing his eyes close, she quickly released her grip and shoved him roughly to the side. Once her path was clear, she darted out of the shower; her hands grabbing a towel hanging from a bar on the way out.

She quickly wrapped the towel around her body as she made a mad dash for the bedroom. Just as soon as she made it into the bedroom, she saw the professor come out of the bathroom just as she slammed the door shut and locked it. As soon as it was closed, she could hear the professor slamming his fists onto the door furiously. "I should cut out your tongue for that little trick, Lucy." He yelled furiously.

Panting as adrenaline was still coursing through her body, she watched the door as if it would disappear and allow him in. "Shove off, prof! When the commissioner said to train me, he did not mean it like that and ya know it." Her hands grasped the towel closer to her body as she remembered how his body felt against hers. She wanted more of it, but not like this.

Outside the door, the professor was struggling not to tear down the door in front of him.

"_She is right you know. You need to leave and let me take control and try to salvage this situation while I still can." Placid Prof said._

"_**Shut the hell up, you pathetic excuse of a man. Even a man with no eyes could see how she wanted me!" Potty Prof said.**_

"_She may want you, but she does not want her first time to be in a shower as you brutally take her. She needs me to see to her needs properly for a woman that has never been with a man, which you seem to always forget." Placid prof said._

"Urgh…" Potty professor groaned lightly as a searing pain shot through his head; signaling that his other side was now taking back control for the moment. Once placid professor was back in control, his hair was back to being a burgundy shade, but still dripping wet and sticking to his face. Sighing in frustration, placid professor pushed the hair out of his face and walked away from the door. Once he found his clothes near the couch, he quickly proceeded to put them back on. No longer nude, he went back to the door Lucy was hiding behind and knocked on it gently. "Lucy, it is me. You do not have to hide anymore." He said.

At hearing how different his voice was, Lucy tentatively opened the door and peered outside. To her relief, the professor was wearing clothes again and was not looking at her like a wolf that wanted to devour its prey. Stepping from behind the door, the professor gently smiled at her as he noticed she had changed into a baggy shirt and sweat pants.

"Prof! I am so glad you have calmed down now, aye. You had me worried summat fierce." She said happily.

"I did not mean to scare you, Lucy." He said while looking down at the ground and rubbing the back of his neck shamefully. "In fact, I am scared of myself. Every time I am around you, I lose control. It is starting to get to the point where I think my "real" self will eventually destroy what you call "Placid" Prof. I think the commissioner should assign someone else to help you with this case. It would be the best for the both of us." The professor was turning to leave until he felt Lucy's hand wrap around his arm to prevent him from doing so.

Looking up, he could see tears glistening in her warm, red eyes that he could simply drown himself in. "I need ya, prof. No matter which self you are, I care about the both of you deeply." She said quickly before rushing towards him and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. She buried her face deeply into his neck as if she was afraid he would disappear forever.

"Stay and teach me, prof." She begged him quietly.

The professed chuckled, allowing Lucy to feel the vibrations of his laughter run through her body. Confused by his laughter, she leaned back and looked into his eyes. The professor ran his hand through Lucy's honey colored hair and wrapped a few strands around his index finger.

"Lucy, you do not need me to teach you anything. Instinctively, you know how to act with a man. In fact, you hardly have to do anything to look sexy to me. The only thing you probably have to learn is how to walk in atrocious shoes while on stage and how to ignore men starring at you as if they did not exist." He said as his finger momentarily tightened its grip on her hair before relaxing.

Lucy nodded her head in understanding. With the potty professor trying to seduce her every moment of the day, and the placid professor too much of a gentleman, Lucy was probably better off learning from the women of the club to begin with. The best way to learn was always being thrown into the situation until you got the hang of it.

"Aye, prof. You better get home then." She said while stepping back away from him.

For a moment, the professor looked at Lucy with a sense of longing and despair before walking off towards the door. Stopping at it as his hand rested at the knob, he slightly turned his head to look at Lucy. "I may be a poor excuse of a 'professor' to you, Lucy, but have no doubts when it comes to me protecting you. _No one_ will hurt you on this case." He stated before walking out the door and closing it behind him.

Lucy simply stared at the door after the professor had left her apartment until a small smile appeared on her face. When it came to the professor, she never had to fear about being in danger. It was the _criminals_ she worried about when he was around them.

Feeling slightly better about her situation, she started to walk towards the kitchen for a meal when a thought popped into her head.

"_Oh Blimey, I touched the prof's penis." _She cried out loud to herself. She was never going to be able to look at him the same way again.

* * *

There you have it, folks. The third chapter of this series is finally released. I hope I did not disappoint anyone with it. To all my readers, I have some news. Since I am leaving for vacation on August 6th and not returning until the 13th, I will not have another update for this story for at least a couple of weeks, three at most. I know lack of updates is frustrating to many people, especially when the story is at an exciting part. I completely understand the feeling. But have no fear. When vacation is done with, I will have updates popping back up again. This story will get finished. It is too much fun not to complete.

Because of that, I am going to try my best to have another update posted this week to make up for it! So look out for chapter four soon, if not, then you will see it in a few weeks. In the meantime, please feel free to read my other stories if you like my work to help pass the time.

I love you, my readers. And as always, please review!

~Lady of Wolves


	4. Chapter 4: The Canary

**Case 10: Lucy's Dilemma**

By: Lady of Wolves

* * *

Hello everyone! First I want to apologize for practically not updating for a month now. First it was the vacation, then the new semester starting up, and even starting a new job! And of course other things getting in the way of writing. Bleh, life! Feels weird not updating this for so long, but I have finally returned. As such, updates will return to once a week unless something more important comes up, but I will certainly try my best. So thanks again to all my readers for being so patient with me. And now, Chapter 4 finally! Ta-da. Hope it makes up for the long wait.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Canary

* * *

_Previously…_

"_Oh Blimey, I touched the prof's penis." _She cried out loud to herself. She was never going to be able to look at him the same way again.

* * *

_Now…_

To the outside world, Alfendi looked the way he always did while working at his desk in the Mystery Room of Scotland Yard. He was hunched over while his eyes scanned over the file in front of him. But in the inside, he was a bundle of emotions that were eager to burst out at the first victim that came across his path. The last couple of days had been the most stressful of his life once he escaped the apartment of Lucy on that fateful night.

Clenching his hand into a fist as he gnashed his teeth together, he growled out loudly to himself in utter frustration. In all his years, he never acted like that; _never_ lost control of himself. But once Lucy came along, his world had no chance of staying normal and he had no idea on what to do about it anymore. He was afraid of hurting her or forcing her into a situation she was not ready for. And what made it even worse was the fact that tonight Lucy and he would start working at The Canary.

Alfendi was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of knocking on his door. His heart started to beat quickly inside his chest, thinking that it was Lucy who was behind the door. But instead of Lucy, the small, kind man known as Commissioner Barton walked inside, which immediately made him sag slightly in disappointment.

Alfendi watched the Commissioner walk over to one of his spare couches as he sat down on it and made himself comfortable. Alfendi's eyes narrowed a fraction. Whenever the Commissioner was around lately, he seemed to only bring bad news with him. But instead of showing his displeasure at his presence, Alfendi simply smoothed back his burgundy colored hair and smiled brightly at the old man. "Good afternoon, Commissioner. May I ask why the visit today? Usually I am the one showing up at your office, and not the opposite." He asked.

Quirking a bushy, white eyebrow up at him, the Commissioner eyed him for a moment before folding his hands into his lap. "For such a brilliant mind, you should know why I am here, Al. It is about the case tonight with you and Miss Baker." He stated.

Sighing out in annoyance at his statement, Alfendi simply placed his chin into his hand as he stared at his boss. Alfendi already knew why he was here; he simply wished he was going to tell him that he changed his mind about using Lucy. "I figured as much, Commissioner. Was there some advice that you wanted to give Lucy or I before we start?" He said.

"Actually, yes I do." The Commissioner said. "I worry about you and Lucy. Based on what I have seen lately between you two, I fear that this case will affect your working relationship to an extent that I may have to transfer Baker to a different area."

The Commissioner quickly raised his hand up in front of his face when he saw Al start to stand up and glare at him with those piercing, amber eyes that could rival a wolf. "Let me finish, Al."

Pursing his lips in annoyance, Alfendi slowly sat back down on his chair, but his body was still tense at the words he just heard.

"As I was saying, Al." The Commissioner continued. "Even though I fear what this case could do to you two when it comes to negative outcomes, I do hope to see you two come together even closer than before, but still be able to solve cases like you two always have done before. I have never seen a pair work so well together like you and Baker do. Relationships in the work environment are generally frowned upon, but as long as you do not let it affect work, then I will turn a blind eye to it."

Confusion swirled in Alfendi's eyes, but he sensed only truth coming from the man. "Why would you approve of this? You could risk your job." He asked.

The Commissioner simply grinned at the younger man in front of him. "I have known you for a long time, Al, as well as your father. I see you like a son that I never had, and I only want you to be happy now that I see that you have a chance to be with Baker."

The sudden confession made tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, but Alfendi quickly blinked them away before the Commissioner could see them. An overwhelming emotion that he could only compare to love had filled him and it clenched at his heart painfully. As his looked at the man in front of him, he did not see someone that was his boss. Instead, he saw a man that he wished that could have been his father. How he longed to hear such words come from his own father's mouth, but he was simply too busy with his own life to care about his sons life, especially when said son did not wish to follow in his footsteps.

Not used to expressing emotion, especially with the Commissioner, Alfendi smiled at the man before speaking. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but you should not worry so much about me."

The Commissioner snorted as he stood up from his seat. "Not worry so much? My boy, someone has to these days for you." He laughed before walking over to the door, but turned around to look at Alfendi once more.

"Good luck with the case, Al. I know the two of you will solve it wonderfully as always. The two of you already know what to do. It is simply a game of waiting for the murderer to appear." After speaking, the Commissioner turned back around and exited out of the Mystery Room.

Speaking of the two of them, Alfendi wondered where Lucy was at this very moment. In just a few hours, he would have to face her again, which he was sure would turn out to be a terrible, awkward mess for the both of them.

* * *

In another part of town, two figures were seen walking past clothing stores, with each person carrying bags that held unknown contents.

One was the voluptuous blonde known as Hilda, while a shy Lucy trailed behind the older woman like a lost puppy.

The Commissioner had asked Hilda to help Lucy out with the case since they had worked together before in the past, which was fine with Lucy. Hilda had more experience in these types of matters, and Lucy knew she needed all the help she could get for this case, which is why she was currently stuck in her predicament right now.

Letting out a loud whine to Hilda to voice her displeasure, she suddenly stopped following her. "By 'eck, Hilda. Do I really _need _so many clothes?" To emphasize her point, her arms rose above her head, with each hand holding at least three bags each. Besides her own bags, Hilda had bought even more.

Smirking at her frustration, Hilda simply flipped her long, blonde hair over her shoulder before readjusting her grip on the bags. "Of course it is necessary, Lucy. For this type of case, which could last who knows how long, you will need to be prepared and have everything that you will need." She said.

Lucy sighed in defeat, already knowing that it was a battle that she could not win, especially with Hilda. But even with Hilda's expertise, did she really need so many revealing outfits? It was embarrassing enough to deal with Hilda forcing her to try on so many outfits in the stores!

If Hilda was bad enough, what will happen once the professor sees her in these types of outfits in front of so many people? A blush suddenly appeared on Lucy's face when she remembered how the professor had already seen her in the nude. Since then, she avoided contact with him, until tonight came around. She would have no choice but to get over her embarrassment. The faster she and the professor solved this case, the better it would be for everyone.

* * *

The bright neon lights show casing the words _The Canary_ lured patrons of considerable wealth into the establishment as the bright stars in the sky sparkled in their natural brilliance. For those who could not afford the luxuries found inside the building, they were forced to be content with the images that flashed across their eyes from the women behind the windows.

Due to the name _The Canary_, the windows were shaped like bird cages, but were lined with dark, purple curtains, but a dim glow behind them illuminated the figures of women dancing in slow, teasing manners, in hopes of attracting future patrons to see the women behind the curtains and the pleasures they could bring.

To the side of the building stood a man wearing a suit that was tailored perfectly to every inch of his body while his hands were casually stuffed inside of his coat pockets. His burgundy hair gleamed under the lights all around him, but instead of hanging around his face, the locks were sleeked back without a single hair out of place. The fingers of the man twitched inside his pockets at the loss of his familiar newspapers, but had to ignore the sensations the best he could.

Since Alfendi was playing the part of a new patron, he was forced to go inside alone without Lucy at his side. But once inside, he was to meet up with her inside the office that belonged to the owner. From there, no one but the owner would know of their connection, or else they could risk the case if the murderer happened to put two and two together.

Sighing out in frustration, Alfendi tilted his head back and looked up into the night sky. He should have gone inside by now, but he absolutely refused to go in until he saw Lucy go inside first. He needed to see that she was safe, but more importantly, he just needed to see her without anyone else around them. Based on where she lived, Alfendi knew she would be approaching the building from this side, so he kept his vigilant eyes on the lookout for her.

After another twenty minutes of waiting and seeing plenty of men and women come and go, Alfendi's eyes finally spotted the familiar honey colored hair that could only belong to Lucy, but once he did, his body had trouble breathing.

Instead of seeing her in her usual outfit, Lucy was wearing what could only be described as the "Little Black Dress." The small, black dress clung to her curves as if it was a second skin, with tiny straps that looked as if they could break at any moment and reveal her body to the world.

His amber eyes trailed down her body further and noticed that she was wearing black high-heels that had straps twisting all the way up to almost her knees. His eyes darkened as he remembered the sight of her body completely naked to him, but picturing her with those heels on made the image more erotic.

Looking away from her choice of shoes, Alfendi looked up and caught the sight of her face. Lucy was stunning enough without the use of make-up, but the little she was wearing now only accentuated her beauty even more. Around her eyes was dark eye shadow, giving them almost a smoky look to them. Her pink, full lips shimmered with the gloss that was coating them, which only made him want to drag her back and kiss her lips senseless. But the most startling thing about her appearance was the simple fact that her hair was not like it always was. Instead of seeing her usual bangs to the side of her face and short hair tickling the back of her neck, the view of long hair that reached the middle of her back caught his eyes.

Blinking his eyes in surprise, the only explanation he could think of was the fact she must have added extensions since the last he saw her. Logically, it made sense. The less she looked like herself; the better. Less chance of being recognized by someone possibly; especially the murderer. But emotionally, it angered him deeply. He did not want his Lucy to change more about herself than she needed to for this case, but it looked like he was not going to get his wish.

While he was distracted in his thoughts, he felt the brush of fingers against his arm as Lucy walked past him and headed towards the entrance. The sensation caused a small smile to grace his lips. Even one, small gesture brought great comfort to him as long as it was Lucy.

Once Alfendi knew Lucy was inside the building, he headed towards the entrance as well. Stationed outside the door were two large men that could have rivaled Justin Lawson in height and build. Taking note not to get on their bad sides anytime soon, he pushed past the doors and was immediately greeted with the sight of a darkened hallway that was illuminated by the soft glow of lamps that littered the hallway.

* * *

As Lucy was heading towards the owner's office after asking a woman on its location, Lucy was unable to get the image of the professor out of her mind. The sight of him wet and nude before her eyes was startling enough, but seeing him look so utterly desirable while still in clothes should be a sin itself.

The tailored suit, which must have cost a fortune for such quality, showed off the contours of his body instead of the loose fitting clothing she was so used to seeing him in. It made her heart beat rapidly in her chest as she pictured herself slowly peeling away each layer of clothing until she reached her desired destination; the _body _under those clothes.

If the clothing was bad enough, the site of his hair sleeked back as his amber eyes roamed her body sent involuntary shivers down her body. It felt as if he was trying to devour her with his eyes, and all he had to do was stand there like the predator he was.

"_Okay, girl. Get it together." She thought. _

Lucy was brought of her thoughts when she finally reached the office belonging to the owner of the establishment. Her hand came up to the dark, wooden door and knocked on it three times. After waiting for a few moments, a feminine voice called out to come inside.

At hearing permission, Lucy turned the knob to the door and quietly stepped into the room. Unlike the rest of the establishment, the office was brightly lit for visibility in order to get work done properly. Lucy's eyes fell upon a woman who looked to be in her late twenties sitting upon a chair behind her desk.

Considering where she was at, Lucy was surprised to see such an attractive woman as the owner of such a business, let alone one of the female genders. She was expecting an old, disgusting man who only leered at the women who worked for him, but it seems tonight was a night of surprises.

At spotting Lucy, the owner stood up from her chair and walked around her desk with a bright smile on her face; revealing sparkling, white teeth that a model could envy. "You must be Detective Constable Lucy Baker. The Commissioner told me you would be arriving tonight, but I did not expect such an innocent beauty to walk through that door." She said.

Lucy blushed at the compliment, which only made the owner quietly laugh in amusement. "Please do not be shy, dear. My name is Robin, and as you could have guessed, I am the owner of _The Canary._"

Robin's deep, blue eyes glanced at the door for a moment before pinning Lucy with a questioning look. "I was told you would have someone else working with you. Have things changed?" She questioned.

Before Lucy could respond, the sound of knocking was heard behind the pair. Robin once again called out for the person to come in, whom immediately did so. Since Lucy was still standing by the entrance, she instantly felt the brush of a coat against her skin, who she assumed could only belong to the professor.

Lucy tensed at the sensation, but Robin was too preoccupied with the newcomer to notice.

"Ah!" She cried out delightfully. "You must be Inspector Layton! I have heard much about you. I was just telling your friend here that my name was Robin." Robin's eyes roamed down the professor's body as an appreciative smile came across her face. "I must say, I am a lucky woman. To be blessed with two delightful protectors." Her voice was almost purring at the end of her statement; causing Lucy to shift around uncomfortably. She felt as if they were being inspected like cattle at the market.

At the sight of Lucy moving, Robin instantly clucked her tongue. "How rude of me! I should have offered my guests a chance to sit first!" Her hands waved over to the chairs in front of the desks, but before Lucy could move to sit down, she felt the firm grip of the professor holding her shoulder in place. The feeling of his bare hand on her skin made her suck in a sudden breath of air.

"No thank you, ma'am. Since we are already here, we are eager to start our jobs and find the murderer as soon as we can." He stated.

Robin crossed her arms over her expansive chest and glanced between the two of them. "That is if the killer even comes here at all. The two of you could be wasting your time, and to be honest, I do hope so. The thought of someone killing one of my girls greatly upsets me, but yet, I do hope you find that person. The knowledge of knowing that sick monster is put behind bars will ease my mind and that of my employees."

Robin sighed after her statement before turning to her desk and pulling out some paperwork. "I need the two of you to fill out these forms for legality purposes. If either of you are injured, my business will not be held responsible, which your boss is fully aware of. Once the two of you are finished, I will have someone escort Lucy to her rooms and they will introduce her to the other girls she will be working with. Have no fears though, Lucy. You will not start tonight. I understand that you will need some time to prepare, though I am afraid that it is not as much as I would like to give a new girl."

Lucy released a soft sigh at not having to start immediately, which quickly eased some of the tension in her body.

"So, while the two of you fill out the forms, I will step out and use the time to check on my employees. If I leave them alone too long, they might start to think I am losing my touch." She pouted her lips at the thought before releasing a grin.

After a few moments, Lucy and the professor were left alone in a room once more. Lucy quickly tensed up again as she remembered the last few times they were alone together, which never went well for her.

A deep chuckle emitted from the professor, which did nothing to ease the fears of Lucy. Only _Potty Prof_ laughed like that around her. Lucy's instincts went on immediate overdrive at this point.

Lucy's body ran forward to get behind the desk in hopes of putting something between the two of them, but the professor already knew what she was trying to plan as his arms quickly shot out and wrapped around her petite waist. The professor forced her body to collide backwards against his and to press intimately together.

"_Now, now, little bird._" The professor purred into her ear as his arms gripped tighter around her body in possession. "Why are you trying to run from me?" He questioned in a mocking tone.

Lucy's heart was beating wildly in her chest at the feel of the professor pressed against her. "Erm, P-prof.. We have a job to do, so…"

Without getting a chance to finish, the wind was knocked out of her lungs when she was suddenly pushed against the wall with her legs wrapped around the waist of the professor. His hands gripped the bare flesh of her thighs to support her body from falling to the ground. Now forced to look at him, Lucy could see his amber eyes burning into hers with pure desire.

"Do you have any idea how awful these last few days have been? To picture your body naked in my mind, and then to see you dress like _this?_" He growled out huskily as his hands shoved the material of her dress further up her body, causing the black lace of her panties to peak out. The touch of his hands made Lucy involuntary moan out loud, which only encouraged the professor even more.

Suddenly jerking his body against hers, Lucy was able to feel his throbbing member pressed against her clothed core from how tight his pants were. "I cannot control myself around you, Lucy. _Tell me what to do._" He groaned into her ear in a desperate plea, but before Lucy could answer, Alfendi immediately released her body at the sounds of footsteps coming towards the office.

Once Lucy realized what was going on, she quickly straightened up her clothing and sat down on a chair as her hands grabbed the forms and a pen to write with. Moments after, Robin came back into the room and saw the pair still working on their forms. "Oh, my apologies. I thought the two of you would be done by now. Should I give you guys more time to finish?" She asked.

"No!" Lucy cried out. The shout made the professor chuckle next to her and Robin to give her an odd look.

Embarrassed immediately by her sudden outburst, she quickly tried to play it off. "I-I mean, no need, ma'am. I was just finishing up anyways."

Robin quirked an eyebrow in suspicion, but simply shrugged her shoulders. "Very well." She grabbed the forms from the two and placed them back inside her desk.

"If you would Inspector Layton, please leave first. As I was informed, the two of you wish to be seen separately the whole time, so we cannot mess that up before the case even starts." Robin made 'shooing' noises towards the professor who simply stood up from his chair and headed towards the door. Before he left, he called out to Lucy.

"I will see you tomorrow, Baker." And like that, he was gone from the office.

Lucy could only imagine what he meant by seeing her tomorrow, but had no time to dwell on it when Robin spoke up.

"You two are _quite_ the fun pair to be around." A smirk graced her full, pink lips as she eyed Lucy knowingly.

Flustered, Lucy quickly shook her head. "I do not know what you are talkin' about, ma'am." She tried to sound confident, but her words came out stuttered.

Robin once again clucked her tongue at her. "Dear, I know sexual tension when I see it. Considering where I work, I see it all the time and can spot it a mile away. I do not care what the two of you do in your personal lives since I have no right to judge, but get it cleared up. I cannot have my girls' lives at risk because the two of you want to get it on like rabbits."

A bright blush came across Lucy's cheeks, but she was too embarrassed to speak, so she simply nodded her head in understanding.

Feeling pity for the poor girl, Robin leaned towards Lucy and patted her reassuringly on the shoulder. "Do not be embarrassed. If he was not already taken by you, I would want to jump his bones all the time too."

Lucy gawked at Robin. _"How can this case get anymore embarrassin'." She moaned to herself._

For the third time that night, Lucy heard the sound of knocking on the door. Without waiting for permission, a young woman walked into the office. By the looks of her appearance, she must be an employee for Robin considering she was wearing highly revealing clothing that barely covered her feminine parts.

Robin smiled brightly at the sight of the woman. "Ah, Sarah! Just the perfect moment to come in. I want you to meet Lucy. She will be the new girl sharing a room with you, so because of this, I want you to train her before her big night tomorrow. She is quite the shy little thing, so do be gentle with her." She stated.

Robin winked at Lucy as Sarah walked forward. Sarah immediately kneeled in front of Lucy to get a better look at her and smiled approvingly. A gleam appeared in her brown eyes as her tongue ran across her bottom lip. "I will _ever_ be so gentle with her, Lady Robin." She purred out.

Lucy froze in her chair at the implications of her words, but Robin brushed them off as if she was used to hearing them every day. "Take her to her room and introduce her to the other girls, then show her around the place. Try not to scare her off either."

Robin stuck her index finger out towards the door; indicating that the two of them should leave now. Quickly obeying, Lucy maneuvered around Sarah and darted out of the office as if her life depended on it as Sarah trailed after her leisurely.

* * *

That was a fun chapter to write. :P As always, please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
